


Popcorn Shenanigans

by PrinceSnoozy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling, Don't Play With Your Food, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gooey gooey fluff, Kissing, M/M, and super unedited, brotherhood era, modern au i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSnoozy/pseuds/PrinceSnoozy
Summary: Prompto and Noctis get bored while watching a cheesy movie. Popcorn is involved.





	Popcorn Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thedarkrose17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkrose17/gifts).



> Was in Thedarkrose17's server and they were talking cute and fluffy headcanons and pretty much came up with the framework for this (all I did was write it out into prose)
> 
> No beta and it's late, this was pretty impromptu but I had to get it written down

The cold outside was biting, a winter wind assaulting the streets of Insomnia. It was one of those nights where anyone in the comforts of their home could look outside and _see_  the cold. Winter had definitely arrived, and it didn't even bring any snow to compensate for the cold with a beautiful white landscape.  
  
Hiding from the cold, Noctis and Prompto found themselves on Noctis's couch in his apartment, a flannel sherpa throw blanket covering them both. A bowl of popcorn in his lap, Noctis snuggled up into Prompto's shoulder, smiling minutely as the arm draped over his shoulder slid down and pulled him in close by his waist. He periodically shoveled popcorn into his mouth, and Prompto did the same at different intervals, as he tried to focus on the cheesy Christmas film they'd settled on after nothing else seemed interesting.  
  
It was the same old concept: a pretty blond woman gets roped into staying in a small town for awhile, hates it at first, falls in love with the pretty man who keeps bothering her, the small town is in trouble because of Christmas nonsense, they save the town and Christmas. Same story, different actors.  
  
Noctis shifted his weight a bit and groaned, already bored. He leaned his head back into Prompto's shoulder, trying to see his face, but all he got was a cheek leaning down against his forehead. He squirmed a little and managed to get his head in a more comfortable position, where Prompto was just leaning against his hair, and dug into the popcorn again.  
  
Prompto swooped down and ate the popcorn straight out of his hand before he could reach his own mouth.  
  
"Heyyy," Noctis whined, trying to shove Prompto's face out of the way but missing when he moved too fast.  
  
"Sorry, dude," Prompto laughed, pulling him in somehow closer. "Bored."  
  
"Me too." He dug into the popcorn again, but only pulled one piece out of the bowl. "Catch?"  
  
Prompto's eyes lit up, and, with that signal, Noctis threw the piece into the air, and Prompto leaned back to catch it as it sailed toward the back of the couch. He caught it, coming back to a normal sitting position with a characteristic _crunch crunch crunch_  of eating popcorn.   
  
Then it was Prompto's turn, and he threw it straight up. Noct followed it with his eyes and leaned to the left, mouth hanging open. He was almost into position when something bit into his neck and made him gasp and _loud_. He watched the piece bounce onto the couch, rolling off onto the floor somewhere.   
  
"You cheater!" he protested, turning just to see Prompto pull away from his neck, giggling.  
  
"Sorry not sorry!" Prompto laughed.  
  
Noctis let out a small huff, then threw another piece straight up. He didn't wait to see if Prompto would catch it, and instead dove under the blanket. With a quick motion, he yanked up the hem of Prompto's shirt and pressed his lips to his stomach and blew against it, creating a very loud fart noise against his abs. Prompto immediately squeaked and squirmed away, leaving Noctis to laugh this time.   
  
"That tickled!" Prompto whined, lifting the blanket up to stare at Noct with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
After he emerged from the covers, Noct didn't see where the stray piece of popcorn went. He didn't much care, either.  
  
"Fair's fair," he replied with a smirk, holding up another piece. "Your turn."  
  
Prompto smiled, then tossed it upwards. Noct leaned over, farther, then farther, and he caught it just barely between his lips, with no interference. He pulled back to where he started and glanced over at Prompto, almost mockingly, holding the popcorn between his lips in victory.  
  
A victory that was shortlived, for Prompto swooped in (again) and stole it right from his mouth.  
  
" _Prom_ ," he whined, batting at him as he pulled just out of reach. "That's so gross."  
  
"Hm?" came the reply, Prompto raising an eyebrow at him. "Gross?"  
  
Noctis blinked, and then lips, _Prompto's_  lips slid against his, gently. A hand cradled his face, the other in his back, drawing him in; he didn't resist one tiny bit. It was chaste, but he still melted, drawing his arms around Prompto's neck and pulling him in more, working his lips to encourage him.  
  
Instead, Prompto pulled back just a bit, only enough to break the kiss, chuckling breathlessly.  
  
"Was that gross?" he asked, his eyes gleaming in the low light.  
  
"No," Noctis replied, just as breathless, chasing after more; still out of reach.  
  
"Then why was me kissing you for popcorn gross?" He grinned.  
  
"Because that's food and it was in my mouth."  
  
Prompto laughed again, nuzzling his nose into Noctis's cheek. It tickled, but in a good way, and Noctis just had to laugh, too, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.  
  
"You're weird," Prompto teased, moving to nuzzle down into his neck.  
  
"You're weirder," Noctis replied, letting out a short laugh as Prompto buzzed his lips against his neck. "That TICKLES!"  
  
"See?!" Prompto's eyes met his again, and all at once his breath left him; he didn't look as carefree anymore, but focused and riled up. "So... that movie..."  
  
"It's dumb," Noctis said without thinking. "Wanna turn it off?"  
  
Prompto didn't reply, at least not with words at first. He practically tackled Noctis to the couch on his back, pressing soft kisses on his neck.  
  
"Nah, background noise," he said against his throat.  
  
Noctis chuckled, urging Prompto back up to his face with a hand to his cheek. He caught those lips again and smiled, melting into the couch, the moment, and Prompto. The cold wasn't so much a concern anymore, especially with the heat between them.  
  
They definitely didn't watch the rest of the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this was definitely to get a break from Touch


End file.
